


Пробуждение

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Inception (2010), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Mini, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Беты: Soul of Black Raven, ~Lundi~, Rileniyaнаписано в рамках ФБ-2012.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Soul of Black Raven, ~Lundi~, Rileniya  
> написано в рамках ФБ-2012.

– Структура сна очень тонка, так что любое изменение в ней способно вызвать заметное возмущение. Чем сильнее вы что-то меняете, тем агрессивнее реагирует структура, – лектор в сотый раз пересказывала одно и то же. Наруто подавил зевок и покосился на конспект, в котором не было и половины лекций. Надо потом будет найти кого-нибудь, кто даст переписать, а иначе на следующем занятии ему точно светит пара.  
– Узумаки, вы меня слушаете или спите с открытыми глазами? – ехидно осведомилась женщина, имени которой Наруто так и не потрудился запомнить.  
– Слушаю. Нельзя ничего резко менять, – отрешённо отозвался он.  
К черту все эти теории. Гораздо лучше у него получалось учиться сразу на практике. Неофициальной, конечно. Но кто из будущих архитекторов сновидений упустит возможность попробовать свои силы, пусть и не совсем легально?  
Существовало множество подпольных контор, предоставляющих услуги погружения в сон, и Наруто был регулярным клиентом одной из них. «Коноха» располагалась в одном из ничем не примечательных подвалов городских трущоб, и контингент там собирался совершенно разный. Были и уставшие от жизни люди, стремящиеся получить хоть толику счастья, и просто любители острых ощущений. Редко – такие, как Узумаки, пытающиеся разобраться в структуре снов. Разложить их на составляющие, сотворить что-то грандиозное.  
– Чем глубже уровень сна, тем сильнее структура откликается на вносимые изменения, – продолжала лектор. – Психика человека, в сознание которого вы проникаете, защищается от вторжения. Ваша задача как архитекторов – обмануть её. Итак, сегодняшняя лекция закончена. На следующем занятии мы проведём зачёт по архитектуре сновидений. Советую подготовиться.  
  
Наруто толкнул дверь кафетерия, присматривая свободный столик. Найдя его, он бодрым шагом двинулся к намеченной цели.  
Заказав стандартный эспрессо, он вытащил из сумки кипу бумаг, раскладывая их на столе. К зачёту все-таки не мешало бы подготовиться.  
– Хей, приятель, – на соседний стул практически упал Киба, учащийся на другом потоке.  
– А, – не отрываясь от записей, отозвался Наруто, – привет.  
– Чем занят?  
– Лестница Пенроуза, – пробормотал Наруто, – построение сна на её основе. Готовлюсь вот…  
Наруто тяжело вздохнул и, отодвинув конспекты, принялся за только что принесённый кофе.  
– И чего ты техническую специальность не выбрал? Не пришлось бы сейчас ломать голову над этим, – Киба выразительно покосился на кривые зарисовки. – Занимался бы технологической частью.  
– Скучно, – Наруто улыбнулся, – ты же знаешь, меня всегда интересовали сны.  
– Да ну, опасно все это. Погружения, выбросы все эти ваши, – Киба поморщился. – Я как-то участвовал в университетском эксперименте с нашим же оборудованием. Жуть. Вот можешь мне не верить, но зря мы туда лезем.  
– Ты сам учишься, чтобы улучшить техническую часть. Не нравится – бросай.  
– Я этим занимаюсь, чтобы никто больше не пропал. Чтобы выброс случился наверняка, даже если чувак забыл о том, что он спит, – раздражённо процедил Киба.  
– А ты не думал, что в таком случае на выходе все равно получится овощ? – Наруто одним глотком допил оставшийся в чашке кофе.  
– Так фишка в том, чтобы не получился.  
– Если сознание останется в Лимбе – оно так или иначе начнёт разрушаться.  
– Я этого и не отрицаю. Но если успеть сразу, то шансы на необратимые изменения личности существенно снижаются.  
– Говоришь как наш профессор, – усмехнулся Наруто. – Чего хотел-то?  
– Да просто поздороваться. И кстати, ты сегодня занят?  
– Ага, у меня ж зачёт скоро. Готовиться надо.  
– Что-то я сомневаюсь, что твои конспекты тебе сильно помогут, – Киба невесело улыбнулся. – Опять в «Конохе» зависать будешь?  
– Тихо ты, – зло прошептал Наруто. – Узнает кто – меня ж из университета вышибут на фиг.  
– Да никто и не слышит, – Киба пожал плечами, оглядывая пьющую и жующую толпу.  
  
Прижимаясь спиной к двери, Наруто судорожно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь представить, как далеко он успеет убежать, когда доски за ним все-таки не выдержат, поддавшись напору изнутри. «А ведь там люди», – мелькнула мысль, но он тут же одернул себя. Когда-то это были люди, сейчас – это чудовища, которые хотели разорвать его на части. Проекции.  
Дверь ходила ходуном, глухие удары отдавались вибрацией по позвоночнику, и в конечном итоге Наруто не выдержал. Оттолкнувшись обеими руками от шершавых досок, он бросился вперед: вниз по лестнице, прямо, поворот налево. Обезумевшая толпа вырвалась наружу, и Наруто физически ощущал злые взгляды, направленные на него.  
Покосившиеся железные ворота жалобно скрипнули, с трудом поддаваясь.  
Оказавшись за металлическими створками, Наруто вздохнул почти с облегчением и побежал вдоль каменной ограды, стараясь уйти подальше от этого места. Надо быть осторожнее – напомнил он сам себе, – не пытаться изменять слишком явно. Но так хотелось приукрасить это унылое серое место. И вот результат.  
Наруто почти выдохся, когда узкая дорога вывела его на площадь. Согнувшись пополам и пытаясь отдышаться, он не сразу заметил, что в безликой толпе народа, идущей куда-то по своим делам, замер человек. Подняв голову, Наруто встретился с чужим взглядом: серьезным, темным. Неужели заметили так быстро?  
Незнакомец что-то пытался сказать, но его было не слышно из-за шума вокруг.  
– Что?! – крикнул Наруто, выпрямляясь. Толпа на мгновение замерла, враждебно косясь на нарушителя спокойствия. Пока только присматривалась, постепенно выявляя инородность.  
– Уходи, – слова незнакомца долетели тихим шёпотом, и Наруто напряжённо вслушивался, – тебе надо уйти.  
Ливень хлынул неожиданно, словно и не было над головой ясного неба секунду назад. Наруто фыркнул, мотая головой, стряхивая с глаз челку. Он успел ещё раз поймать взгляд незнакомца: не враждебный, в отличие от остальных прохожих, а потом непонятно откуда взявшийся автомобиль врезался в него, отбрасывая…  
  
– Это было странно, – Наруто дожёвывал гамбургер. В кафетерии было мало народу, и никто не мешал разговору с другом. Киба молча слушал его, изредка кивая и размышляя о чем-то своем.  
– Я думал, меня проекции живьём сожрут, но обошлось. Хотя знаешь, что удивительно…  
– Что? – Киба вынырнул из каких-то своих мыслей и сосредоточил взгляд на Наруто.  
– Был там один парень. Странный такой, – Наруто задумался, вспоминая. – Весь в чёрном, глаза черные, волосы черные.  
– Он тоже пытался тебя убить? – Киба усмехнулся, выдирая из его рук недоеденный гамбургер.  
– Эй! Сам себе закажи! – возмутился Наруто, но тут же махнул рукой. Есть все равно больше не хотелось.  
– Ну, так что? Ты мне про этого «в черном» только что говорил.  
– А, да, – нахмурившись, Наруто потер переносицу, – он не пытался меня убить и даже советовал побыстрее сваливать.  
– Может, это твоя разумная часть подсознания проснулась, – Киба оскалился, – должен же у тебя где-то оставаться инстинкт самосохранения.  
– Иди ты, – огрызнулся Наруто, – не похож он на проекцию, вот и все. Это и странно.  
– Завязывал бы ты, – Киба серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза, – до добра такие штуки точно не доведут.  
– Да уж, – Наруто рассмеялся, – ещё пара пробуждений от того, что на меня вылили ведро воды и скинули с кресла, и простуда с сотрясением мозга обеспечены.  
– Я так понимаю, что ты не свои сны смотришь, а ходишь через сновидца? – уточнил Киба.  
– Да. Иначе смысл во всей этой архитектуре? Главное же сделать все как можно более незаметно, а в своём сне особо не раскачаешься. Да и на глубокие уровни тоже не уйдёшь.  
– А ты уже ходил?  
– Нет, но хочется, – Наруто обратился к официантке. – Двойной эспрессо, пожалуйста.  
Девушка молчаливо кивнула и ушла.  
– А ты спроси сновидца про того парня, – неожиданно подал идею Киба, – если это его сон, то, возможно, он знает, о ком речь. Если это кто-то реальный, конечно. А если нет – то проекция, как есть.  
Наруто задумался. Здравый смысл в словах Кибы был, но лишний раз лезть с расспросами к Какаши не хотелось. Можно сказать спасибо хотя бы за то, что тот разрешает побродить по своим снам и пообтачивать мастерство архитектора, в отличие от большинства присутствующих в «Конохе».  
– Тебе вообще повезло, что ваша шарашка хотя бы додумывается будить, если что, – вздохнул Киба.  
– Слушай, ну ты и зануда, – рассмеялся Наруто.  
– Ваш эспрессо, – девушка поставила на стол толстое белое блюдце с чашкой.  
  
Осень была яркой и тёплой, даже несмотря на редкие дожди и низкие тучи, редко покидающие небо. Наруто шёл по мощёной парковой дорожке, усыпанной жёлтыми листьями. Иногда хотелось просто расслабиться и ни о чем не думать. В такие дни он приходил сюда.  
Опавшие листья, шуршащие под ногами, прелый запах и тишина. Ни людей, ни машин, идеальное место, и Наруто старался не задумываться о его происхождении. Слишком сильно хотелось поверить в реальность.  
Он грезил снами с детства. Они казались ему другой жизнью: такой же настоящей, как и реальность. Засыпая, погружался в иные миры, порой настолько отличные от оригинала, что сложно было представить, что это всего лишь результат работы сознания.  
Наруто опробовал разные техники осознанных сновидений, но ничего не дало такого эффекта, как сомнацин – снотворное, дающее возможность пройтись по чужим сновидениям.  
Дождь начался внезапно, но даже он не испортил настроения. Если это сон, то можно и помокнуть – хуже все равно не станет.  
Выйдя на главную аллею парка, Наруто огляделся, прикидывая, в какую сторону его маленького личного мирка двинуться на этот раз. Неожиданно внимание привлекла тропинка, уходящая в заросший кустарником овраг. Нахмурившись, Наруто медленно подошёл к ней, пытаясь вспомнить, куда та ведёт. Этот парк он знал как свои пять пальцев, но мог поклясться, что этой дороги в нем не было.  
– Что, черт возьми, это такое? – собственные слова повисли в тишине, и стало неуютно. Утешая себя мыслью, что в своём сне он сам хозяин всему, Наруто двинулся вперёд, постепенно спускаясь в овраг. Тропинка уводила все дальше и дальше, скрываясь за поворотом. Поборов первое недоумение, Наруто все решительнее двигался по ней, пока не оказался за склоном.  
Улица. Обычная улица с привычными магазинами, мимо которых он почти каждый день ходил в университет. Даже кафетерий и тот был на месте.  
Перейдя пустую дорогу, он встал напротив окна, всматриваясь в знакомую обстановку забегаловки. Те же столы, клетчатые скатерти, дешёвые картинки по стенам. И двое, сидящие за самым дальним столиком.  
Сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком, Наруто толкнул дверь кафе. Пронзительно звякнул колокольчик, и Наруто вновь окунулся в привычную суету. Шумели люди, официант методично записывал в блокнот очередной заказ, пахло кофе и выпечкой. На мгновение обернувшись, Наруто увидел, как стекают по стеклу капли дождя, искажая знакомый парк напротив до неузнаваемости.  
Ощущение нереальности происходящего надавило на плечи, и Наруто принялся выискивать в сидящих за столиками людях того, кого увидел сквозь стекло. Тот нашёлся почти сразу. Снова весь в чёрном, он сидел напротив незнакомого человека, что-то тихо рассказывая, то и дело склоняя голову к плечу и слегка улыбаясь.  
Больше не мешкая, Наруто подошёл к ним.  
– Что все это значит? – тихо, чтобы не услышали другие, спросил он. Парень недоуменно смерил его взглядом и передёрнул плечами.  
– Уходи.  
– Кто это? – второй незнакомец медленно повернулся к Наруто, и тот с трудом подавил дрожь. Взгляд человека был пустым и безжизненным. – Саске, кто это?  
– Никто, – названный Саске, встал из-за стола и схватил Наруто под локоть, отводя в сторону.  
– Что происходит? – не понимал Наруто. – Это мой сон вообще-то.  
– Сон? Тогда тебе точно пора просыпаться, – Саске усмехнулся и со всей силы толкнул Наруто в грудь. Тот вскрикнул от неожиданности, взмахнул руками…  
  
…и зашипел от лёгкой боли, с которой игла катетера выскочила из вены. Опустив руку, Наруто ошарашено посмотрел на оставшийся, слегка кровоточащий след на сгибе локтя.  
Произошедшее не лезло ни в какие ворота, и он не знал, что думать. Наверное, стоило поговорить с кем-то более сведущим в вопросе сновидений, узнать – откуда мог взяться в зацикленном на самом себе мире кто-то чужой. Не проекция явно. А обучение защиты сознания он не проходил, так что этот Саске не мог быть охранником. Кто-то, кто тоже ходит по чужим снам? Но Наруто был один. И сон был его, по крайней мере, вначале.  
Внутри что-то сжалось от страха. Резким движением Узумаки ощупал карманы в поисках тотема.  
Обнаружив его в нагрудном кармане, вынул, осматривая со всех сторон. Маленькая монета, подаренная в детстве отцом, тускло поблёскивала в неярком свете настольной лампы. Задержав дыхание, Наруто пустил её катиться по столу, внимательно следя за тем, как она делает круг за кругом, готовая остановиться. Крутанувшись в последний раз вокруг своей оси, она задрожала на ребре, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, и, наконец, упала.  
Чувствуя, как отпускает напряжение, Наруто обессиленно упал обратно в кресло.  
  
Какаши выжидающе смотрел на Наруто, молчащего уже минуту.  
– Ну? – Какаши поторопил его и принялся листать лежащую на коленях книжку. – «Коноха» сегодня закрыта.  
– Недавно я видел сон, – начал Наруто и поморщился. Фраза показалась ему дурацкой и лишённой смысла. Сюда все приходят видеть сны.  
– Сюда все приходят видеть сны, – словно прочитав его мысли, пояснил очевидное Какаши.  
– Ваш сон, – поправил Наруто. – Там был человек. Весь в чёрном, кажется, его звали Саске.  
– Не знаком, – пожал плечами Какаши, – среди клиентов нет никого с таким именем.  
– Вы его видели? – напрямую спросил Наруто.  
– Знаешь, парень, я в своих снах вижу такую кучу народа, что запомнить всех не хватит жизни. Может быть, это была проекция.  
– Нет, – Наруто махнул рукой, – не похоже. Да я его и потом встречал.  
– Значит, тебе действительно просто приснилось, – безразлично произнес Какаши, раскрывая книгу на нужной странице.  
– Я видел его, когда спокойно спал дома, – наконец-то признался Наруто, – и его там не должно было быть. Во сне, созданном мной.  
Взгляд Какаши приобрёл заинтересованность.  
– И что он?  
– Сказал, что мне там не место, толкнул, я начал падать и, – Наруто развёл руками, – проснулся, естественно.  
– Расскажи поподробнее, – Какаши отложил книгу и теперь в упор смотрел на Наруто, – как все происходило?  
Слова подбирались с трудом. Мелкие детали так и норовили ускользнуть из памяти, но Наруто припомнил все, что смог. И тропинку, возникшую ниоткуда. Даже незнакомого слепого мужчину, сидящего за столиком вместе с Саске.  
Закончив, он тяжело сгорбился, вертя в пальцах монетку-тотем.  
– Похоже, что этот Саске прекрасно понимал, где вы находитесь, – почесав подбородок, Какаши добавил: – И, вполне возможно, что он также в курсе о том, как происходит выброс. Не похоже, что тебя толкнули случайно или нарываясь на драку. Есть шанс, что это твой охранник?  
– Нет, откуда? В моей голове вряд ли есть что-то ценное, – сарказм прозвучал в голосе помимо воли. – Моя семья не занимает никаких ответственных постов, не владеет несметным богатством и до момента, когда я начал увлекаться сновидениями, вообще ничего об этом не знала.  
– Что ж, сказать мне тебе нечего, ты уж извини, – Какаши пожал плечами. – Попробуй в своём Университете расспросить. Или попытайся встретиться с ним снова, но этот вариант, как мне кажется, более опасен.  
– Не думаю, – криво ухмыльнулся Наруто. Узнай о его похождениях в родных учебных пенатах, и диплом ему уже не светит. А ему вовсе не хотелось прозябать остаток жизни, работая нелегально на каких-нибудь извлекателей.  
  
Тропинка, ведущая из оврага, свернула, выводя Наруто на знакомую улицу. Пустую, безлюдную и тихую, как и оставшийся позади парк.  
Колокольчик над входной дверью жалобно тренькнул, но звук тут же угас, словно испугавшись царившей вокруг тишины. Кафе оказалось настолько пустым, насколько и должно было быть.  
«Все правильно, это же мой сон», – Наруто сел за ближайший столик, откидываясь на спинку стула. В его собственных сновидениях никогда не было людей. Наверное, их хватало в реальности, чтобы ещё и здесь сталкиваться, говорить, слышать чужие разговоры.  
Достав из кармана монетку, Наруто кинул её на стол. Слегка покачиваясь, она закрутилась на ребре и, по всей видимости, падать не собиралась. Наруто отвёл от неё взгляд, посмотрев за окно. Подумалось, что будь у него девушка, он бы непременно сводил её сюда на свидание. Только он и она. Романтично настолько, что дальше некуда. Усмехнувшись невесёлым мыслям, Наруто сгрёб тотем в ладонь и встал. Пора было просыпаться. Интересно, что быстрее – дойти до оврага и сигануть с обрыва, забраться на крышу с той же целью или подождать, пока капельница перестанет отмерять маленькие дозы сомнацина?  
Мимо окна промелькнула чёрная тень. Наруто вскочил, опрокидывая стул, и бросился наружу, сталкиваясь с кем-то возле дверей.  
– Вперёд смотри, – раздражённо бросила женщина, отходя в сторону.  
Улица была заполнена людьми. Одни прогуливались вдоль парка, другие куда-то спешили, говорили по телефонам, слушали музыку. После тишины какофония оглушала.  
И впереди Наруто заметил фигуру в чёрном. Уже понимая, кто это, он кинулся следом, догоняя, хватая за плечо.  
– Стой!  
– Чего надо? – огрызнулся Саске. – А… это опять ты.  
– Какого черта ты делаешь в моем сне?! – заорал Наруто, давя в себе желание как следует встряхнуть этого человека за грудки.  
– Тебе тут не место, – отмахнулся Саске.  – Уходи и не лезь, куда не знаешь.  
– Ты моя проекция? – не унимался Наруто.  
– Свали уже, у меня и так дел много, чтобы с тобой ещё разбираться, – зло процедил Саске, собираясь уходить.  
– Ты не ответил! – крикнул ему вслед Наруто.  
– Нет, – бросил Саске через плечо, – а теперь уходи.  
  
Монетка со звоном упала на бок. Наруто глубоко вдохнул и с облегчением выдохнул. Со всем, происходящим в его жизни, ритуал с тотемом каждый раз давался все тяжелее. Внутри комом вставал страх, а что, если монета так и останется вертеться на ребре целую вечность?  
  
– Что-то ты совсем хреново выглядишь, – обеспокоенно сообщил Киба, присаживаясь напротив. Наруто поднял на него глаза и огляделся по сторонам, словно боясь увидеть знакомую фигуру в чёрном. Таковой не нашлось, и, немного успокоившись, Наруто перевёл взгляд на друга.  
– Да не выспался просто, – пробормотал он, – ещё этот зачёт грёбанный.  
– Так ты ж спишь, как только возможность представится, – хмыкнул Киба, – или кошмары замучили?  
– Почти, – сухо признался Наруто, – очень реальные кошмары.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Да так… ерунда, – пересказывать всю эпопею не хотелось. – Кстати, помнишь, у тебя приятель в нашем архиве подрабатывает?  
– Ну, да, есть такой, – недоверчиво отозвался Киба. – А тебе он зачем?  
– Хочу поискать одну инфу. Понимаешь, меня туда все равно не пустят, уровень допуска пока не тот, а она позарез нужна.  
– Даже не знаю, – задумчиво протянул Киба, – я могу спросить, конечно, но что тебе найти надо хоть?  
– Имя.  
– Имя? И все?  
– А больше я ничего не знаю, – раздосадовано поморщившись, Наруто отхлебнул из чашки. – Саске.  
– Мда, негусто. Сомневаюсь, что с такими исходными данными тебе что-то смогут найти. Ты хотя бы уверен, что он связан с университетом?  
– Нет, – признался Наруто, – но он совершенно точно знает техники хождения по снам. Так что это либо кто-то из нелегалов, либо он должен быть тут известен. Может, учился когда.  
– Сколько ему лет-то?  
– Не знаю. Около двадцати пяти на вид.  
– Где ты вообще его встретил? – продолжил докапываться Киба.  
– Пересекались пару раз. Спросишь?  
– Спрошу, но ты все равно постарайся больше информации раздобыть, а то…  
– Да понял я, понял, – Наруто отставил недопитый кофе, сегодня почему-то особенно мерзкий на вкус, и встал. – Мне пора. Лекция через десять минут. И зачёт, будь он неладен.  
– Ни пуха ни пера.  
– К черту.  
  
Снег. Он падал на плечи, в раскрытые ладони, но не обжигал холодом. Наруто подставил лицо ветру, улыбаясь. Зима среди лета. Укрытые снежными шапками зелёные кроны, мягкий свет вечерних фонарей и распускающиеся на окнах ледяные узоры.  
Редкие прохожие оборачивались, внимательно разглядывая его, но продолжали свой путь. Наруто знал: пройдёт ещё немного времени, и пристальные взгляды сменятся агрессией. Но пока можно было просто наслаждаться удивительной картиной, которую так редко встретишь в реальности.  
Поведя плечами, стряхивая с них налипшие снежинки, Наруто засунул руки в карманы и неспешным шагом направился вдоль дороги. Мысленно он пытался представить, что если всю эту технологию довести до совершенства, то её вполне можно было бы использовать в медицине. Телесные и психические недуги лучше всего лечатся во сне, а уж если и само содержание сновидения будет способствовать, то метод станет воистину бесценным. Впрочем, нечто похожее проворачивала и «Коноха» для некоторых своих клиентов. Да и Наруто позволялось там практиковаться, потому что хорошие архитекторы нужны везде, и, вполне возможно, если университет отсеет его, как ненужный балласт, он так и останется там. Хотелось, конечно, не этого, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Главное – любимое дело будет при нем.  
А от полиции и откупиться можно, если нагрянут с внеочередным рейдом.  
Над городом медленно всходила вторая луна.  
– Так вот как бы это выглядело, – Наруто поднял голову вверх, разглядывая два голубоватых диска.  
Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, и он резко обернулся. Пожилой мужчина со злостью окинул его взглядом, но тут же отправился дальше.  
– Заигрался, – констатировал Наруто сам для себя, – скоро начнётся.  
Он не прогадал. Следующие прохожие уже намеренно сталкивались с ним, и в их злом молчании Наруто уже начинал видеть свой приговор.  
– Ухожу-ухожу, – он развёл руки в стороны, словно давая понять, что ничего делать не станет. Впрочем, проекциям его жесты были безразличны. Все больше людей останавливалось рядом, вокруг, и когда кто-то поднял с земли камень, Наруто окончательно понял – пора!  
Впереди должен был быть мост. Наруто знал это совершенно точно, поскольку сам и перекинул его через тёмные воды реки. Но берег все тянулся и тянулся, а впереди расстилалась лишь водная гладь. Толпа быстро приближалась, и Наруто уже было решил остановиться, в конечном итоге выброс все равно произойдёт, хотя быть растерзанным людьми и хуже, чем просто сброситься с несуществующего моста.  
Свернув за угол дома, он прислонился к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Ожидание тянулось медленно, заставляя ёрзать на одном месте, но ничего не происходило.  
Когда терпение кончилось, Наруто осторожно выглянул. Никого. Два-три редких прохожих не обратили на него никакого внимания. Выйдя под свет фонарей, он огляделся. Не было снега, луны и темной воды. Просто улица с горящими витринами вдоль дороги.  
Опустившись на корточки, Наруто достал монету, подтолкнул её, следя, как та медленно катится по асфальту и заваливается на бок.  
– Ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал он, – бред, так не бывает.  
Страх наступал и граничил вот-вот перерасти в панику, но в этот момент из кармана выпал тотем. Настоящий.  
Короткая радость сменилась подозрением. Подобрав с асфальта первую, он оглядел её со всех сторон. Верно, впопыхах он просто достал не ту, а значит…  
Покосившись на вторую, Наруто осторожно взял её в руки и кинул на дорогу. Слабо позвякивая, она покатилась вперёд, постепенно делая круг. Ещё один, и ещё. Наконец встав на ребро, она быстро завертелась на одном месте. Наруто смотрел на неё заворожённо несколько минут и только после этого, вытирая выступивший на лбу пот, подобрал и поднялся на ноги.  
Он все ещё был во сне. Оставалось понять, что же произошло.  
Смутно знакомая улица привела его все в то же кафе. Внутри почти никого не было, видимо, сказался поздний час, и Наруто сразу заметил знакомую фигуру.  
– Привет, – он подошёл к столику, за которым сидели двое. Саске и тот самый слепой, которого Наруто уже видел тут.  
– Ты меня преследуешь что ли? – Саске криво усмехнулся.  
– Нет, само собой получается.  
Наруто подтащил ещё один стул и присел рядом.  
– Как получилось, что ты оказываешься в каждом моем сне? Даже там, где по определению людей нет.  
– Если их нет, то все хуже, чем ты думаешь, – подал голос второй собеседник.  
– Про Лимб что-нибудь слышал? – Саске пристально смотрел на него. – Четвёртый уровень сна?  
– Слышал, но никогда не видел, – Наруто подавил желание сказать что-нибудь ехидное. Этот странный парень впервые пошёл на разговор вместо обычного «уходи». Наруто бы не простил себе – испорти такой момент.  
– Там пусто, там нет проекций, и ты можешь сотворить в нем все, что угодно. Даже прожить целую жизнь, а потом забыть, что это не реальность.  
Наруто внутренне поёжился.  
– Ты его видел, – кивнул слепой.  
– Это же сон, почему ты не вернёшь себе зрение здесь? Или ты с рождения так…  
– Нет, – тонкие губы едва заметно улыбнулись, – зрение я потерял уже тут. И, к сожалению, это не лечится.  
– Где здесь? – осторожно спросил Наруто, косясь на соседей. В голову пришла мысль, что скорее всего они родственники или даже братья. Слишком похожи.  
– Там, где находимся мы, – ответил Саске и нахмурился. – Но вот почему ты здесь – мне непонятно.  
– Блин, да сон это! – чуть не взорвался Наруто. – Просто сон! Может, вы просто забыли о том, что спите?  
– Ты же часто бывал в Лимбе, так, может, – это ты спишь, а не мы? – спокойно спросил Саске, поворачиваясь к своему родственнику. – Итачи, а ты что думаешь?  
– Все это странно и похоже на бред сумасшедшего.  
– Я сам видел проекции, которые пытались его прибить, – Саске поморщился. – Я тоже, по-твоему, сумасшедший?  
И непонятно, то ли защищает, то ли наоборот. Наруто слушал внимательно, пытаясь не пропустить ни слова.  
– Все Учихи были немного не в себе, тебе ли не знать, – названный Итачи повернул голову к Наруто. – Сны – опасная штука. Можешь оступиться и никогда уже не вернуться обратно. Но мой брат прав – тебе тут не место.  
– За мной гналась толпа проекций, а я оказался здесь, – не сдавался Наруто, – и никто не обращает на меня никакого внимания, если исключить вас. Что. Черт. Побери. Происходит?  
Саске недовольно хмыкнул.  
– Знаешь теорию о том, что информационное поле – одно единственное в своём роде и все сны, которые видят люди, на самом деле представляют собой одно целое? Фантасты называют это ноосферой, вроде, но суть от названия не меняется. Согласно этой теории человек может путешествовать и по чужим снам, даже без помощи продвинутых технологий. Это, конечно, не только к снам относится, но раз уж мы о них…  
– Этого никто не смог доказать, – огрызнулся Наруто. Только лекций ему ещё не хватало.  
– Но это только первые уровни снов, – продолжил Итачи за Саске. – Как тебе известно – Лимб это последний уровень, и те, кто попадает в него, никогда не возвращаются прежними. А ты не думал, что такое этот Лимб на самом деле?  
– Так подсознание же, очень глубокое.  
– Это последний сон, – словно нехотя, бросил Саске. – Но что-то мы заговорились. С добрым утром.  
С этими словами он толкнул ножку стула, на котором сидел Наруто.  
  
– Узнал что-нибудь? – Наруто поймал Кибу в коридоре университета.  
– Да, и, думаю, тебе лучше будет поговорить с Шикамару. Бумаги выносить из архива запрещено, а тебе в руки он давать их отказался.  
– Эй, что ты про меня наплёл?  
– Ничего. Ему просто лень потом все выравнивать и складывать в нужном порядке. Так что пошли, навестим нашу архивную крысу.  
  
– Учиха Итачи и Учиха Саске, я правильно понял? – спросил Шикамару, не успели они толком войти.  
– Да, – Наруто кивнул, внутренне готовясь к тому, что сейчас ему скажут, что о таких людях никто и никогда ничего не знал.  
– Учиха Итачи был архитектором, одним из первых, когда все ещё только начинало развиваться. Саске больше занимался исследовательской работой.  
– И в чем она заключалась?  
– Он изучал Лимб, – Шикамару поудобнее устроился в кресле и прикрыл глаза. – У него была занятная теория. «Последний» или «Вечный» сон, вроде. О том, что когда человеческий мозг умирает, то в последние секунды своей жизни он создаёт бесконечную иллюзию, ничем не отличимую от реальности. За пару секунд человек проживает целую жизнь, от младенчества до старости, после чего умирает и все повторяется. Так вот, по его теории Лимб – это некое пространство, из которого строится цепочка этих бесконечных жизней. Вроде конструктора и полигона вместе взятых. Ещё он подозревал, что собственный «вечный сон» можно сделать таким, каким захочешь, главное планомерно к этому стремиться и точно знать, что получишь на выходе.  
Кстати, он был ярым противником проникновений в чужие сны, поскольку Лимб не рассчитан на то, что в нем могут находиться живые люди. Это, впрочем, подтвердилось со временем. Мало кто оттуда возвращался нормальным, – Шикамару приоткрыл один глаз, – если вообще возвращался. Ну, ты все это знаешь.  
– А что на счёт информационного поля?  
– Ещё одна недоказанная теория. Учихам не принадлежала, но они ей оперировали в своих выкладках. Кстати, они утверждали, что так как «вечный» сон по своей сути все-таки иллюзия, созданная сознанием, то в некоторых случаях благодаря информационному полю они могут пересекаться. Накладываться друг на друга или как-то так. Кстати, Лимб, как он утверждал, – это место, которое наиболее часто соприкасается с другой реальностью, особенно у тех, кто его посещает. Опять же, ничего из этого доподлинного подтверждения не имеет.  
– А где они сейчас? – почему-то севшим голосом спросил Наруто.  
– Учиха Итачи умер лет пятьдесят назад, а младший брат не надолго его пережил. Покончил с собой, решив проверить собственную теорию на практике. Вышло или нет, к сожалению, никто не узнает.  
Наруто тяжело сглотнул.  
– А те, кто долго пробыл на четвёртом уровне… многие возвращались?  
– Физически они никуда и не девались, – Шикамару зевнул, – думаю, ответ и так ясен.  
– Нельзя ломиться туда, где тебе не место, – отрешённо отозвался Наруто. – Спасибо, я пойду.  
  
Дверь в квартиру захлопнулась за спиной. Наруто медленно дошёл до комнаты, сел в любимое кресло и уставился на чемоданчик с портативным устройством для ввода сомнацина. Раньше он после тяжёлого дня непременно отправился бы в объятия Морфея. Тихие, безлюдные. А сейчас… сейчас дело всей его жизни казалось неестественным и опасным. Чего уж говорить о том, чтобы привычным жестом воткнуть иглу капельницы себе в руку.  
Если он раз за разом попадает в Лимб, то не могло ли это значить, что он действительно постепенно сходит с ума. Призраки уже мерещатся. Наруто невесело усмехнулся, запуская пальцы в волосы. Но ведь существовали же они в прошлом, хотя он ничего о них и не знал.  
Потянув себя за волосы, Наруто тихо выматерился. Лучше было бы ничего этого и не знать. Потому что так вопросов стало ещё больше.  
Если теория Саске верна, то значит ли это, что Итачи – не его настоящий брат? Он его придумал? Или если это какой-то иной мир – им удалось там пересечься. Да и как вообще такое возможно – тела давным-давно уже сгнили в могиле, а они живут в своём иллюзорном сне.  
– Черт! Не бывает так, – Наруто вскочил с кресла, доставая из кармана привычную монетку. – Да пошло оно все к черту!  
Металлический кругляшок дзынькнул об пол и завертелся в углу. Не хотелось сегодня искусственных снов. Только своих собственных, не подпитанных сомнацином. Если какое лекарство и принимать, то не меньше двадцати градусов.  
Наруто на ходу накинул куртку, вяло отмечая, что так и не снял обувь, когда зашёл внутрь, а в следующую минуту уже спускался по лестнице.  
Что-то внутри сегодня сломалось. Словно ему показали больше, чем положено. Больше, чем он мог вынести. Будто и правда влез туда, куда нельзя. По крайней мере – живым. Но что поделать, если его сны всегда вели в одно и то же место. Яркий осенний парк с мощеной дорожкой. Шуршащие листья под ногами.  
Пустая дорога, магазин напротив. Он купит чего-нибудь покрепче и на сегодня забудет об этом бреде.  
«Интересно, а вдруг тотем там так и крутится?»  
Мысль почему-то веселила, словно не было в этом ничего ужасного.  
«Ага, а я до сих пор сплю. Точно, это всего лишь сон».  
Наруто рассмеялся и даже не успел испугаться, когда водитель, не справившись с управлением на дороге, скользкой от дождя, врезался прямо в него.  
«Выброс», – успел подумать Наруто, прежде чем небо над головой накрыла тьма.  
  
Наруто толкнул дверь кафетерия, присматривая свободный столик. Найдя его, он бодрым шагом двинулся к намеченной цели.  
Заказав стандартный чай с лимоном, он вытащил из сумки кипу бумаг, раскладывая их на столе. К зачёту все-таки не мешало бы подготовиться.  
– Чем занят? – на соседний стул присел Саске, учащийся с ним на одном потоке.  
– А, – не отрываясь от записей, отозвался Наруто, – привет.  
– Чем занят, спрашиваю?  
– Лестница Пенроуза, – пробормотал Наруто, – построение сна на её основе. Готовлюсь вот…


End file.
